Twins Missing-Nin
by johannes.trikardo
Summary: Naruto & Johan tidak terima perlakuan penduduk Konohagakure pada reka pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha dan menjadi missing-nin.Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan seorang legenda,yang sangat tidak diduga,mereka diberi kekuatan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat,yang dapat mengguncang dunia shinobi suatu gaimanakah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan dengan Sang Legend

Chapter 1 Pertemuan dengan sang legenda

Dua anak terlihat berlari dari kejaran para pertama berambut jabrik berwarna kuning & yang kedua memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang mirip dengan yang pertama namun rambutnya mencapai ,mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Johan para penduduk tersebut membawa berbagai macam tongkat pemukul,batu,pisau dapur,dan botol terus ,ternyata mereka terjebak di jalan penduduk tersebut tersenyum sadis.

"Ha ha ha ha,kalian telah terjebak sekarang,monster!Kalian tidak akan bisa lari lagi."tawa para penduduk.

"Hah,hah,hah...mengapa kalian mengejar tak punya kesalahan pada mengapa kalian menyebut kami monster,hah..."Tanya Naruto pada para penduduk.

"Apa?Kalian bilang tidak punya telah membunuh keluarga karena itulah kalian sangat pantas disebut kalian tidak dapat berbuat saja nasib kalian,ha ha ha ha."balas para penduduk.

Mereka mendekati Naruto & yang mulai melempar pisau mereka,batu,dan hanya itu ada yang memukul mereka menggunakan tongkat pemukul yang mereka tidak puas dengan itu,mereka menendang & meninju Naruto & & Johan banyak mendapat luka lebam dan sayatan di tubuh Naruto & Johan sekarat,mereka pun meninggalkan mereka penduduk menghilang,Naruto & Johan mulai sangat masih dapat berdiri dan sehat kembali walau mereka telah mendapat luka yang dalam dan beberapa luka ,hal itu wajar karena daya regenerasi mereka yang sangat cepat di banding dengan orang saat ini pun,mereka belum tahu apa penyebab hal dapat berdiri dengan baik,mereka pulang ke apartemen di sana mereka langsung duduk di kasur milik mereka.

"Mereka itu memang keparat,Naruto tak punya salah pada ,mereka selalu ingin membunuh saja aku punya kekuatan,pasti sudah kuhancurkan Konoha ini"ucap Johan.

"Benar, setuju mulai sekarang kita tak akan menjadi warga Konoha."ucap Naruto.

"Maksud,nii-san?"tanya Johan.

"Kita akan pergi dari Konoha sekarang,dan kembali suatu hari...untuk menghancurkan Konoha."balas Naruto.

"Tapi kita hanya anak2 5 tahun,Naruto tidak apa2?tanya Johan.

"Kita tidak dapat berbuat apa2 lagi hanya tak ingin di siksa lagi oleh warga itu."Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah,jika itu keputusan Naruto nii-san,aku juga akan kapan kita akan pergi Naruto nii-san?tanya Johan.

"setelah berkemas,kita akan langsung pergi,johan-kun."jawab Johan.

Setelah berkemas,akhirnya mereka di gerbang terlihat penjaga gerbang Konoha ,Izumo & Kotetsu sedang tidur menjaga & Johan pun keluar dari Konoha dengan berjalan sekitar 1 jam,menjauhi depan mereka terlihat sebuah ,yang tersisa hanya puing2nya mendekati puing2 tersebut dan beristirahat tempat mereka beristirahat adalah perpustakaan desa tersebut.

"Menurutmu kita sedang diamana,Naruto nii-san."tanya Johan.

"Aku sendiri tak berada di desa yang dulu hancur karena perang."ucap Naruto.

"Lihat, sini ada banyak baik kita membacanya,mungkin kita dapat mencari informasi dari buku2 ini"ucap Johan.

Naruto pun mulai membaca buku ¼ yang mereka baca,mereka memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih mereka tidur,mereka tiba2 saja mereka berada di sebuah lorong.

Naruto & Johan Mindscape

"Nii-san,kita sedang di mana?Tempat ini menyeramkan sekali."ucap Johan panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sedikit"ucap Naruto masih terlihat berpikir.

Tiba2 suara serak terdengar menggema di lorong itu.

"Hai ke ,aku ada di sini."ucap suara serak itu.

Naruto & Johan yang mendengar suara itu sangat ketakutan karena suara yang menyeramkan mereka berusaha untuk tenang & bimbang,akhirnya mereka mengikuti sumber suara sampai ke sumber suara tersebut,mereka terkejut karena mereka sedang berada di depan depan mereka terlihat dua penjara dengan kertas di tengah sel tersebut bertuliaskan "fuin".Tiba2 cahaya menerangi penjara tersebut,sehingga memperlihatkan apa isi sel takutnya mereka setelah melihat isi sel tidak dapat bergerak ataupun mereka menganga melihat pemandangan di depan mata kedua sel tersebut terlihat 2 musang berekor 9 berwarna orange dan merah.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga"ucap musang merah.

"Si...si...si..Siapa kalian?"tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Kami adalah twin fox demon"jawab musang orange.

"Jadi dalam tubuh kami terdapat monster gara2 kalianlah kami dijauhi dan di siksa para penduduk itu."tanya Naruto,entah mendapat keberanian dari mana.

"Hmmm,maafkan kami tidak ingin kalian menjadi seperti sekarang aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya,gaki."ucap musang merah.

"a..a..apa maksud tak mengerti."ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya 7 tahun yang lalu kami menyerang Konoha bukan karena kami itu,kami sedang dikendalikan Uciha saat penyerangan itu,ayah kalian Minato Namikaze dan Ibu kalian Uzumaki Kushina berusaha melindungi lalu berhadapan dengan dengan Madara dan memindahkan kalian ke tempat mengalahkan Madara,Minato lalu menahan ,karena merasa tidak dapat menahan kami minato lalu menyegel kami pada tubuh ,karena penyegalan itu Minato mati sebagai bayarannya dan Kushina mati karena kami keluar secara paksa dari tubuh Khusina oleh Madara Uciha."Balas Musan merah

"Oh begitu ayah kami adlah Yondaime Hokage,hmmm"naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Oh maaf,kami tak memperkenalkan Kyuubi dan ini kembarku Kurama."ucap musang orange.

"Jadi,apa kalia memamaafkan kami?"tanya Kurama.

"Tentu saja,lagipula mengapa kami harus kan sedang dikendalikan waktu itu."ucap Johan.

"Tapi kalian harus memenuhi permintaan kami,karena kalian kami dijauhi"ucap Johan.

"apa itu?"tanya kyuubi.

"jadilah teman sangat menginginkannya."ucap Johan.

"apa?Kalian sudah gila tak apa2 kami menerimanya kok."jawab Kurama.

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto &Johan jingkrak2 kesenangan.

"ha ha ha ha,kalian memang anak yang baik."Ucap suara seseorang.

Tiba2 terlihat seseorang dari bagian gelap di lorong semakin dekat dan menampakkan memiliki rambut putih dan membawa tongkat ditangannya.

"Kakek Rikudou..."ucap kyuubi & Kurama serempak.

"Yah,ini aku Kyuubi,Kurama."ucap rikudou sennin.

"Bukannya kakek sudah sedang apa kakek di sini?"tanya Kurama.

"Aku bukanlah Rikudou yang hanyalah di sini ingin memberikan sesuatu pada kedua anak ini Kurama."jawab Rikudou.

"Oh,jadi begitu yah."ucap kyuubi.

"Hai, kau?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah Rikudou yang menciptakan dunia ninja dan jutsu2."jawab rikudou.

"Apa...berarti Rikudou-jiji adalah nenek moyang rikudou-jiji sedang apa di sini?"tanya Johan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada kalian Naruto-kun,Johan-kun."

"Apa itu,rikudou-jiji?tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan punya 3 hadiah pada tutup mata kalian."ucap Rikudou.


	2. Chapter 2 Belajar

CHAPTER 2

Training in the hell

Sebelumnya:

"Sekarang,buka mata kalian."perintah Rikudou.

Setelah mereka membuka matanya,tiba2 mata mereka berubah dari sharingan,mangekyo sharingan,EMS,dan Rinnegan.

"Apa yang terjadi ?Aku seperti mendapat kekuatan dalam terasa ringan dan bertenaga."ucap Johan kaget pada tubuhnya.

"Hnnn,aku telah memberi kalian adlah hadiah yang kedua."ucap rikudou.

Rikudou merapal segel dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pooof..."tiba2 muncul sebuah gulungan besar di depan lalu membukanya.

"Maaf,apa boleh aku tahu?Untuk apa gulungan itu."tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah gulungan kontrak ini kalian dapat memanggil hewan yang telah melakukan kontrak ddengan gulungan yang akan kubrikan ini,kalian dapat memanggil 4 hewan pejaga lebih tahu kalian akan langsung da ajar nanti oleh Kyuubi & aku akan memberikan hadiah yang ketiga."ucap Rikudou.

Sama seperti sebelumnya,Rikudou lalu memasang segael tangan.

"Pooooof..."

Asap keluar tiba2 di depan menghilang,terlihat ada beberapa macam senjata di situ.

"Ini adalah koleksi 2 memiliki kekuatan yang sangat aku telah mereplika semua senjataku menjasi aku menjadikan yang kedua menjadi berwarna aku tak memiliki banyak waktu akan menghilang sebentar kalian dengan keras & menjadi sekarang kalian akan belajar dari Kyuubi & Kurama."ucap Rikudou.

Dan benar saja,setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Rikudou menghilang sedikit demi menghilang,keadaan menjadi agak & Kurama masih agak terkejut dan shock melihat Rikudou Sennin,orang yang menciptakan Naruto & Johan masih bingung dan takjub melihat perbedaan pada tubuh seakan menjadi 10 kali lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Hmmm,baiklah mulai sekarang kalian akan menjadi murid masing2 dari boleh pergi sekarang."ucap Kyuubi.

"tapi bagaimana caranya Kyuubi-san."ucap Johan bingung.

"Mudah hanya perlu menutup mata kalian dan datang ke sini kalian hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sama,gaki."ucap Kurama.

"Kalau begitu kami akan akan kembali lagi nanti Kyuubi-san & Kurama-san."ucap Naruto

"Selamat tinggal."Ucap mereka berdua sambil memejamkan mata.

Tubuh mereka perlahan terhisap ke dalam sebuah lubang dimensi.

"akhirnya mereka berdua pergi, memang anak yang baik,Kyuubi nii-san."ucap Kurama

Kurama hanya tersenyum bahagia mengingat tingkah anak2 itu.

Naruto & Johan Mindscape "end"

Di dunia nyata Naruto & Johan terlihat baru bangun.

"Apa kau juga merasakannya?Apa kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku,Johan-kun?"tanya Naruto.

"Yah aku mengalami hal yang di beri kekuatan oleh Rikudou-jiji dan bertemu kyuu-san dan kura-san."ucap Johan.

"Hmmm,berarti itu memang benar2 ,lebih baik kata mandi & sarapan dulu."ucap Naruto.

Johan mereka berjalan ke hutan dekat puing2 tersebut & menemukan sebuah pun memutuskan untuk mulai membuka baju mereka & hanya menyisahkan pakaian dalam itu,mereka langsung melompat ke sungai itu dan merasa cukup bersih & segar,merreka keluar dari air dan memakai baju mereka pun kembali menuju tempat mereka kemudian membuka tas mereka dan memakan perbekalan selesai,mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

"Naruto nii-san,apakah kau tak penasaran tentang hal kemarin?Sekarang lebih baik kita bertemu mereka lagi."ucap Johan.

"baiklah, aku lupa cara bertemu mereka lagi."ucap Naruto yang lupa.

"Kalau aku mengingatnya,kita sepertinya di suruh untuk menutup mata kita & berkonsentrasi,Naruto nii-san."ucap Johan.

"baiklah kita coba saja sekarang kalau begitu."balas Naruto.

Mereka kemudian menutup mata secara serempak dan mulai sekian lama,mereka membuka mata mereka telah kembali ke tempat mereka sana terlihat Kyuubi dan Kurama sedang melihat mereka.

"hah...akhirnya kalian kami akan kita akan berlatih dengan bijuu dan jinchuriiki masing2."ucap Kyuubi.

"Baiklah,kami akan berlatih sekuat tenaga & menjadi kuat."ucap Naruto semangat.

Di Konohagakure

"Apaaaaaaaaaaa,jadi Naruto & Johan kabur dari Konoha!"bentak Sandaime hokage "Sarutobi Hiruzen"

"yah,begitulah hokage-sama."ucap seorang anbu bertopeng anjing pada hokage.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu sekarang perintah beberapa anbu untuk mencari mereka."perintah hokage setengsah membentak.

Setelah anbu bertopeng anjing itu pergi,Hokage lalu duduk di kursi hokagenya.

"Minato, ...maafkan ...jika kalian masih bisa maafkan sudah terlalu banyak ,Naruto & kalian telah pergi...Ini semua gara2 aku yang tidak peduli pada terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku,Aku malah melupakan pasti sudah tersiksa oleh para penduduk itu dan memutuskan ...aku tak layak lagi dikatakan sebagai hokage & kakek bagi mereka."ucap Hiruzen menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto & Johan Mindscape

Kyuubi dan Kurama tiba2 menjadi busa2 orange & kelamaan mereka membentuk wujud berubah menjadi seorang lelaki berambut orange yang lurus dan mempunyai kumis & telinganya berbentuk telinga Kurama berubah menjadi orang yang sama dengan memiliki rambut berwarna itu mereka kemudian memlih tempat latihan mereka secara tentunya dengan Kyuubi dan Kurama tentunya dengan Kurama.

Tempat latihan Naruto dengan Kyuubi

terlihat sekarang Naruto sedang dilatih untuk melakukan kontrol selalu berkonsentrasi dalam mengeluarkan Naruto mempunyai kontol chakra yang satu jam melatih Naruto tentang kontrol chakra,Kyuubi lalu membuat pohon dan danau yang terbuat dari disuruh mengalirkan chakra pada kedua kakinya dengan porsi chakra yang berkonsentrasi,Naruto pun mulai berjalan ke pohon sampai ke atas,Naruto pun terjatuh.

"aduhhhh,kenapa aku bisa terjatuh?"tanya Naruto

"Itu karena chakra yang kau berikan terlalu lemah jadi kau jika terlalu kuat maka kau akan ,kau harus melakukannya dengan porsi chakra yang pas."jawab kyuubi

Naruto pun merasa chakra yang dialirkan pada kakinya pas,Naruto pun mulai berjalan di atas pohon dan perlahan,Naruto akhirnya sampai ke itu Naruto turun,kembali ke tidak puas Naruto mencoba pada percobaan pertama tersebut Naruto berlatih setengah jam,akhirnya Naruto dapat berhasil walaupun kadang jatuh & menghancurkan pohon tempatnya begitu,Naruto tidak terlihat kelelahan walaupun sudah berlatih ketika ia jatuh,ia hanya merasakan sakitnya sementara dan langsung sembuh pun menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Hai Kyuubi-san,akhirnya aku bisa."ucap Naruto.

"Kau memang hebat, orang biasa membutuhkan waktu semiggu untuk dapat kau,hanya membutuhkan waktu ½ jam kontrol chakramu hanya sedikit di bawah nidaime hokage,gaki."ucap Kyuubi.

"Jadi begitu yah,pasti nidaime hokage adalah orang yang ,sekarang kita akan melakukan apa,Kyuubi-san?"tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang,kau akan berlatih berjalan di hanya perlu melakukan hal seperti ,kontrol chakra yang digunakan akan lebih sulit."ucap Kuubi

Naruto pun mengangguk dan berjalan di sampai di tengah danau tersebut,ia lalu berlari ke panggir danau itu dan berlari mengitari danau kecil itu tanpa itu naruto menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Aku sudah apa yang akan kita lakukan,Kyuubi-san."tanya Naruto.

'Hmmmmmm,ternyata dia dapat menguasainya degan sudah saatnya aku memberikan latihan yang sebenarnya'batin Kyuubi.

"hmmmm,baiklah kita akan menjalani latihan ke tingkat akan berlatih tentang kau mempunyai Rinnegan,hadiah dari Rikudou,sekarang kau dapat menggunakan 5 elemen dan menggabungkannya."ucap Kyuubi.

"Benarkah?Jadi aku mempunyai semua elemen kita mulai saja latihannya,Kyuubi-san."ucap Naruto semangat.

Kyuubi pun membuat beberapa handseal.

"Pooof"

Di tangan Kyuubi,sekarang terlihat beberapa gulungan kecil.

"Ini adlah gulunan brisi jutsu2 rank D-C dari ke-5 pelajarilah semua jutsu ,aku akan tidur."Ucap Kyuubi ssambil memberikan gulungan tersebut.

Setelah memberikan gulungan nitu,Kyuubi pun menghilang menjadi gelembung chakta orange dan menghilang,kembali ke selnya untuk tidur.

Setelah itu Naruto mempelajari semua gulungan yang diberikan padanya.

Tempat Johan & Kurama

Johan sekarang tengah berlatih untuk mengeluarkan jutsu elemen yang sedang diajarkan telah berlatih kontol chakra sebelumnya dan dapat berhasil berjalan di pohon dan yang meras waktu melatihnya sudah cukup pun pergi sama seperti Kyuubi.

2 jam kemudian

Akhirnya Naruto dan Johan telah selesai telah menguasai semua jutsu yang terdapat dalam gulungan yang diberikan Kyuubi & berada di dunia nyata mereka memutuskan untuk ,mereka teringat tentang buku yang mereka baca pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku tersebut.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hancurkan Konoha,Chapter 3 : Belajar Sage Mode

Chapter 3

Belajar Sage Mode

Naruto & Johan pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang smpat mereka buku tersebut berisi tentang pengertian fuinjutsu dan situ juga terdapat beberapa jutsu untul menyimpan benda mereka memilih untuk mempelajari tentang fuinjutsu itu dan berlatih sampai merasa latihan mereka sudah cukup,mereka pun memutuskan beristirahat dan itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

Timeskip "besoknya"

Naruto & Johan pun bangun .Mereka pun mandi di sungai tempat mereka mandi makan,mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih kembaili dengan Kyuubi & Kurama.

Naruto & Johan Mindscape

Setelah berada di midscape pun berlatih mengenai jutsu2 yang lebih mempelajari tentang jutsu2 rank berlatih samapi menjelang malam di dunia nyata dan berhasil menguasa jutsu2 yang diberikan Kyuubi & Kurama.

Timeskip " 9 years later"

Terlihat Naruto sedang berlari melewati dahan2 pohon bersama dengan mereka sekarang sudah agak berbeda dari yang memiliki pakaian yang memakai pakaian dalaman jounin berwarna hitam dengan jubah putih yang memiliki jilatan api merah di tepi bagian bawah juga memakai celana panjang berwarna biru Johan,memakai dalaman berwarna merah dan jubah orange dengan jilatan api berwarna hitam di tepi jubahnya,sama seperti sekarang memiliki rambut yang panjang melewati dagunya dan rambut belakangnya sudah terlihat sangat dengan Naruto,Johan juga memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sampai ke leher,namun rambut merahnya masih seperti mirip Minato,ayah sedang pergi ke Kirigakure untuk menghancurkan Kirigakure yang sedang berperang dengan pasukan rebelion karena melakukan pemusnahan secara massal pengguna atau klan pewaris kekkai ini mereka sedang berlari dan hampir sampai ke ,sudah lebih dari 8 jam mereka berlari namun belum sampai pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di lihat,Naruto & Johan tidak terlihat kelelahan walaupun sudah berlari terus-menerus tanpa henti selama setengah hari.

"Sepertinya,ada yang mempermainkan kita Naruto pasti sebuah genjutsu tingkat atas hingga kita tidak merasakannya."ucap Johan.

"Yah itu benar jika dihitung dari segi waktu,sepertinya kita telah berjaln beratus-ratus mil dari lebih baik kita patahkan saja dulu genjutsu ini"ucap Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan mereka pun melakukan 1 handseal dan mengucapkan "kai " mematahkan genjutsu itu,terlihat mereka sedang berada di sebuah ,hutan itu tidak memiliki pohon seperti tumbuhan seperti daun talas di memiliki ukuran beribi-ribu kali terus berjalan tanpa berjalan cukup lama,Naruto dan Johan melihat sebuah gerbang dengan tulisan berjalan memasuki gerbang itu,tiba2 saja seekor katak raksasa dengan luka sayatan di matanya menghadang itu menyerang mereka & Johan pun terpaksa menghindar dari katak raksasa itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, kalian ingin menghancurkan tempay ini?Jika iya,lewati dulu mayatku,nak."ucap katak sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya yang juga berukuran raksasa untuk menyerang Naruto & Johan tanpa membiarkan mereka menjawab terlebih dahulu.

Katak itu melonpat ke arah mereka berdua dengan katananya diarahkan pada Naruto & Naruto & Johan masing2 melompat ka samping dengan arah yang berbeda.

Tenaglah,kami bukan ingin menghancurkan tempat ini atau mengganggu sedang tersesat,Katak."ucap Naruto.

Katak itu lalu menghentikan itu kemudian melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan menganalisa.

"Hai yang sedang kau lhat?Apa kau tak mendengarkan kami?"tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?Aku ini bukan katak sembarangan dan aku punya nama,bocah!"teriak katak itu.

"Bukannya kau memang katak?Hah..."tanya Naruto.

"hmmmm,aku memang aku punya adalh Gamabunta."ucap katak itu.

"Hmmmm,jadi namamu adalah Gamabunta kau tahu ini dimana?"tanya Naruto.

"Jadi kalian memang benar2 tersesat ini,kalian sedang berada di sini adalah gunung,tempat tinggal para boleh tahu,sebenarnya kalian ini siapa dan kalian besal dari mana?"ucap Gamabunta.

"Kami berasal dari desa Uzushiogakure,aku adalah Uzumaki Johan."ucap Johan.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto".ucap Naruto.

"Ap-Apa...kalian berasal dari Uzushiogakure?Bukannya desa itu sudah hancur?Dan bukannya klan uzumaki sudah punah?"tanya Gamabunta karena tidak percaya bahwa mereka berasal dari desa Uzushiogakure,dan merupakan klan Uzumaki.

"Yah itu benar,memang desa uzushiogakure sudah ,kami hanya tinggal di puing2 sisa dari desa memang benar2 klan kami adalh Minato namikaze dan ibu kami adalah Uzumaki Khusina."ucap Naruto.

'...'

Hening...tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali.

"Kalian sebaiknya ikut aku,naiklah ke baik kita membicarakan masalah ini dengan tetua dan Fukasaku."ucap Gamabunta.

Walaupun tidak tahu sipa yang diucapkan oleh Gamabunta,Naruto & Johan tetap naik ke punggung pun pergi dengan cara melompat.

'Apa benar mereka ini anak Yondaime hokage?Hmmm,pasti anak2 ini merupakan anak yang diramalkan ,sebaiknya aku membawa mereka dulu ke tempat Fukasaku"batin Gamabunta yang tidak percaya dengan Naruto & Johan yang merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage.

Sementara itu,Naruto dan Johan sedang berbicara dengan Kyuubi& Kurama di 'minscape' mereka.

Naruto&Johan "minscape"

"Kyuubi-san,apa kau tahu di mana kita?tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya katak sialan itu sudah memberitahumu?"ucap Kyuubi.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan Gamabunta katak sialan,Kyuubi-san?tanya Johan.

"Itu sebenarnya menyangkut penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh kami ke Konohagakure,ketika sedang dikendalikan Uciha penyerangan itu,ayah kalian memanggil katak ini dan beberapa katak laiinya untuk melawan ,saat kami sudah tidak dikendalikan Madara,kami tetap saja diserang oleh para katak yang di panggl oleh ayah itu,kami agak membenci katak ini sejak kejadian itu."jawab Kurama.

"Ohhhh,jadi Gamabunta dan katak yang lain merupakan hewan panggilan milik ayahku,yah?'tanya Johan.

"Itu benar, kenapa?Kau sepertinya terlihat senang."ucap Kyuubi.

"Aku hanya ingin sebagaimana kuat katak ini,karena mereka merupakan kuchiyose milik ayah jika bisa,aku juga akan membuat kontrak dengan katak ini"ucap Johan.

"Hmmm,jadi begitu ,mereka sebenarnya cukup mereka dapat menggunakan ninjutsu seperti seperti kuchiyose biasanya,yang hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisik dibilang mereka seperti kuchiyose kalian sekarang."ucap Kurama.

"Hmmm,cukup menarik yah Kyuubi-san & Kurama-san,sepertinya kami harus kembali,mungkin sebentar lagi kami akan sampai sebentar lagi."ucap Naruto

"Jaa kyuubi-san & Kurama –san "ucap Naruto & Johan serempak.

Naruto & Johan mindscape "end"

Di dunia nyata,terlihat Naruto & Johan sudah mereka masih berada di punggung masih belum sampai.

"hai, kita sedang kemana?"tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm,kita akan ke tempat tuan Fukasaku dan Nyonya adalah sannin katak."ucap Gamabunta.

"Memangnya,kita akan melakukan apa Gamabunta-san?"tanya Johan.

"Banyak sekali pertanyaan baik,sekarang kita ke sana semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab."ucap Gambunta

Naruto dan Johan pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya setelah 15 menit melompat dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cepat,mereka pun terlihat seekor katak seperti menunggu ukurannya,jauh lebih kecil dari berkali kali lebih kecil dari Gamabunta yang dinaiki oleh Naruto & Johan.

Setelah Gamabunta berhenti,Naruto & Johan pun turun.

"Hai Fukasaku-san,ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu dan kedua anak ini."ucap Gamabunta.

"Memangnya mereka siapa?"tanya Fusaku yang tak mengenal Naruto & Johan.

"Sepertinya mereka adalah anak yang diramalkan itu, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki adlah anak dari Namikaze kau dapat melihat kemiripan mereka berdua dengan Minato-san?.Katanya mereka tersesat karena sebuah genjutsu yang cukup tidak menyadarinya,mereka berjalan sampai ke aku membawa mereka ke sini."ucap Gamabunta.

"Jadi begitu yah,mereka memang memiliki kemiripan dengan jika mereka memang adalah anak yang diramalkan,aku akan melatih mereka sage mode ,sebelumnya kita menghadap tetua dulu."ucap Fukasaku.

" .Cepatlah bawa sedang ada tugas."ucap Gamabunta

"Kau ini...jangan2 menyuruh2 kau!Kau memang tidak pernah sopan pada ...sekarang lebih baik kami ,Naruto,Johan!perintah Fukasaku.

Gamabunta pun pergi dari tempat tersebut,sama halnya dengan Fukasaku,Naruto& berjalan berbeda ,Naruto,dan Johan sedang berjalan ke sebuah ruangan di suatu mereka sampai,dan segera memasuki ruangan ruangan itu,terlihat seekor katak yang cukup besar dengan keriput yang tampak sangat jelas.

"Kalian ini siapa?"tanya tetua katak itu.

"Oh,ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki adalah orang yang anda ramalkan,Gama-sama."jawab Fukasaku.

"Jadi ,aku juga telah mendapat ramalan baru,Fukasaku-san."balas Gama.

"Apa ramalan itu,Gama-sama?"tanya Fukasaku.

"Hmmmm,akan ada seseorang yang sebaya dengan mereka,dan merupakan kembar tak tahu,di mana yang akan menjadi penyelamat dan penghancur dunia di antara mereka."jawab Gama.

"Penyelamat Dunia dan penghancur dunia...?"tanya Fukasaku.

"Yah,jadi tak pasti mereka adalah penyelamat dunia atau penghancur dunia,Fukasaku-san."ucap Gama

" yang sedang kalian bicarakan,Gama-sama dan Fukasaku-san?"tanya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Hmmmm...kalian akan tahu dari telah tiba telah jelas siapa sang penyelamat dan penghancur dunia kalian tidak perlu tahu."ucap Gama.

"Apa -nii?"bisik Johan pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Johan-kun."jawab Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang akn kita lakukan,Gama-sama?Apa kita akan melatih mereka?Atau akan memulangkan mereka?"tanya Fukasaku.


End file.
